Family Reunion
by Fedxassassin
Summary: Goten felt he was alone and felt the opportunity to gather the dragon balls and make a special wish to make the whole family bonded
1. Chapter 1

Goku , Goten , and Gohan had just finished training from a three people fight , Gohan went slow on the fight because of his mystic state he could defeat Goku at SSJ3 and still could fight with others, Goku went on SSJ as Goten did so the fight could be fair , it lasted 10 hours at best but by anyway Goten got knocked down pretty fast and then Gohan and Goku started to transform into a more powerful form Goku reached SSJ3 and Gohan got his power level into a similar power level , it was a tie but Goku was very tired and that is saying a lot

Wow, that was a good training - said Goku

Yeah dad I am surprised about this fight - said Gohan

I will train very hard to be just as strong as you - said Goten

Goku started smiling - That are the same words I told my granfather when I was a kid like you

Well, I better get going this is grandfather's day and I am going to my old house to salute my grandfather - said Goku

Videl invited me to a party tonight so I may as well go there too , goodbye - said Gohan as he flew out

Chi-Chi will be here in a couple of hours, okay Goten - said Goku

Yeah , dad - said Goten

Goku flied out to his old house slowly as he was tired

I wish I could have known my grandparents , oh I know - said Goten as he transformed

Goten looked at his watch and saw that it was 00:00:19 and flew as fast as possible in SSJ

Goten reunited all 7 Dragon Balls and advanced to look at his clock 00:13:00

Rise , Shenron ! - shouted Goten

What is your which , young one ? - asked Shenron

I wish my grandparents revived - said Goten

I can grant it but because of their long death I can give them only 2 days of life and they shall return to the death - said Shenron

Ok - said Goten

Shenron's eyes glowed as he dissapeared into the sky as three figures appeared in front of him

2 with tails and 1 with none

Goten looked at the first figure seeing that he looked like his father , that must be his grandfather , the second with the tail must be his grandmother and the third was probably his mother's mother

Ey there - said Goten

Kakarott ?! - said both the ones with tail

Kakarott? is that something you eat ? - asked Goten

Sorry , I beleive your name in earth is Goku? - said the woman

No,no,no that is my father - said Goten

So you are my-our grandson ? - asked the man

Yeah - said Goten

Why are we ... - said the woman

Goten gave her a hug before she could end the question

I have allways wanted to meet you ! - said Goten

The woman returned the hug with a smile

My name is Sharotto , you grandfather's name is Bardock- said Sharotto

Bardock just nodded

Excuse me, can you explain me why I am here , darling - asked the third person that was likely human

Oh, I am sorry I guess you are my other grandma from my mother's side - said Goten

Chi-Chi ? She married and had a son ? - said the woman

Two , I am the youngest - said Goten

Oh my - said the woman

What is your name ? - asked Sharotto

My name is Nuki - said the woman

Let me get you to my home - said Goten

FLYING NIMBUS ! -said Goten

A cloud appeared from the sky and Goten proceeded to get on it

Come on - said Goten

Nuki and Sharotto got on top of it with no problem but Bardock couldnt do it

Forget it I will go flying you lead me , uhh ? - said Bardock

My name is Goten

* * *

They all got in the house after some minutes of traveling

Mom ! I returned - said Goten

Where were you ?! and where is Goku ?! - said Chi-Chi

Chi - Chi saw Bardock confusing him for Goku while asking why did he had those clothes

I am not Kakarot , I am his father - said Bardock

I am his mother - said Sharotto

Oh my ! It is an honour to meet you - said Chi-Chi

Chi-Chi ! Is that you - said Nuki

It ... It is not posiible ... is that you? - said Chi-Chi

Yeah it is me Chi-Chi ! - said Nuki

MOM! I ... I HAVE MISSED YOU ! - siad Chi-Chi while crying and hugging her mother

You haven't changed a bit - said Nuki

Let me tell you about what I have done this years mom - said Chi - Chi

Well while they are talking , why dont we test your skills Goten ? - said Sharotto

Sure - said Goten

Ok , kiddo lets see what you got I dont expect a lot of power so give me what you got I will put it easy - said Bardock

OK ! - siad Goten as he transformed into a SSJ

What! - you can turn into a super saiyan - said both

Yeah ! Now lets fight - said Goten as he transformed

Bardock and Goten fought for over an hour until Bardock saw that Goten was stronger than him so he admitted his defeat

Ok, you are good - said Bardock

Thanks ! - said Goten

Goten saw a figure getting near and saw that it was Goku

Hey dad ! - said Goten

Who are your friends ? - said Goku

Kakarot ? - said Bardock

Goku was surprised to see two saiyans , one was a woman and the other looked like him , maybe it was Turles? No hes is by far more strong than Turles

Hello son - said Bardock

Son? are you two my ...

Yes we are I am your mother he is your father - said Sharotto

I ... I ... am glad to see you - said Goku

We too we... - said Sharotto

I have allways wanted to test my father strength - said Goku

And me yours - said Bardock

Ah like Father and son - said Sharotto

Give me all your stregth father! - said Goku

You asked for it ! - said Bardock

Bardock started to unleash all of his poiwer and transformed into a SSJ

This is a super saiyan - said Bardock

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - said Bardock as he transformed to a SSJ 2

And this is an ascended super saiyan or a super saiyan fase 2 - said Bardock while smiling

Is that all your power ? - asked Goku

Bardock was surprised at this statement - What do you mean ? - Bardock said

Let me show you - said Goku

Goku charged up his ki and transformed into a SSJ , then he transformed into a SSJ 2 finally to make the earth shake in a full motion and he transformed into a far more superior form known as a SSJ 3

This is what i call a SSJ 3 - said Goku

Bardock's and Sharottos' eyes widened and they both stayed with opened mouths and nodded

Months ago , a foe named Bills the god of destruction came to earth but this stage wasnt enough to defeat him , he almost killed me like it was nothing but I got to transform into my ultimate form , since I have tried to master it , here you got what I call a ...- said Goku

SUPER SAIYAN GOD !- Goku said as he released huge amounts of energy and transorming into said stage

Bardock and Sharotto looked like they just had a heart attackand stayed in place

So , wanna fight dad ? - said Goku

It is not fair !- said Bardock

Just use what I can ! - said Bardock

Allright , then only SSJ 2 - said Goku while transforming into a SSJ 2

Both started to fight in their allready stated stages , it was short as Goku did had more techniques and fighting experience than his father, not to even mention that he is using less than a half of his power

Goku and Bardock both laughed in hapyness to see each others power

Goku now knew Bardock was his father and Bardock was happy with the amount of power from Goku

The four entered the house as the dinner was allready done by Chi-Chi and Nuki

Why did you prepared so much food ? are you having a party ? - asked Nuki to Chi-Chi

You will see in a minute - said Chi-Chi to her mother

Thanks for this food - said Sharotto

About time I was about to die from starvation - said Bardock

Yeah , I was starving - said Goku

I want food mom - said Goten

Chi-Chi got the food in the table and the four saiyans started to eat in less that you could blink

It was funny to see Goku eat as much as Bardock because both seem the same in with food except for the fact that Bardock was much brutal with the food

Sharotto and Goten got their part too but they didnt go as fast or big as Goku or Bardock , they did eat many food but in a slower pase

Nuki looked like she had a heart attack , she was surprised as how much food 4 people could eat

Chi - Chi suggested Nuki to help her make more food before it was too late

MORE FOOD !? - said Nuki in desesperation

Chi-Chi the food was delicious , please give me another round ! - said Goku in a happy mood

I still am hungry - said Bardock

Chi-Chi just laughed to see all of their family reunited in her house

After everyone had ended eating , everyone was full, for a saiyan of course

Goten asked everyone if they wanted to play a game with him

Goku didn't knew much about this new "videogames" , he didnt play those too often but he did knew the basic controls

Goten explained the controls to his grandparents and everyone got their chance to make their own character in the new game "Mr. Satan VS Majin Buu the game part 23" everyone made their characters to look like them and even share their clothes by some weird camera of some sort

Goku played against Sharotto first , it was a good match for a videogame but at the end Sharotto won by making Goku think there was still food in the table and making him stand up for it

Bardock played against Sharotto in an equal match but in this match Bardock won by making something he even didnt knew how hw had done it

It was turn for Goten to play against Bardock , and as expected he outmatched Bardock for his experience at gaming

Everyone was getting the best of them until they heard the door shutting

Gohan entered the room seeing everyone that was on the room - Mom? Who are this people ? - he asked to his mother


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there - siad Gohan

Umm... Hi - said Bardock confused for the person who entered the house

So... Mom who are these people - asked Gohan with curiosity

This one is my mother , your grandma - said Chi-Chi

Hi - said Nuki

Wow, it is an honour to meet you grandmother - said Gohan

And who are you ? -said Gohan facing the two saiyans

I am Bardock father of Kakarot and I suppose your grandfather

I am Sharotto , your grandmother your brother Goten brought us back

Yeah , I wished Shenron to bring them back to life but he told me there was a time limit of two days because of your long term death - said Goten

Bardock had a serious face but did accept the facts anyway, Well then I suppose I-we should use this time better , how about a match with your grandpa hey ? - said Bardock

It will be a pleasure - said Gohan

What takes you so long -said a woman while entering the house

Oh, Videl now you can meet all my family - said Gohan while seeing at his family

Mr. Goku why are you in that armor ?- asked Videl

I am here - said Goku sitting in a table

I am his father and his grandfather- said Bardock

OH , It is a pleasure to meet you -said Videl

Lets not make any ceremony here , the one that is with Goten is my mate and the woman with my daughter - in - law is her mother -said Bardock

It is an honour to meet you all - said Videl

Goku saw that Videl had a new ring in her hand and proceeded to ask where that came from

Oh, in the party Gohan made me a question - said Videl while blushing

We...we are engaged - said Gohan

I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN ! I ALLWAYS DID ! - said Chi-Chi

I was planning to do it in Bulmas party but I guess that the Bills problem didnt let me do it , anyway with the baby coming I thought it was now all right and did it - said Gohan

A baby ? - asked Sharotto confused

Yeah , I am going to be a father and Goten will be an uncle - said Gohan

I am getting too old -said Chi - Chi

Jeje , that is not true - said Goku

TALK FOR YOU ! You spent 7 years death with no physical changes and the fact that you are as old as me but look 10 years younger doesnt help, I would expect now of the sudden that you turned into a kid or a teenager some day- said Chi-Chi

Goku did look young after all - I know , what about you get the dragonballs and wish me young again- said Chi-Chi

I think I can do it , but later- said Goku

Bardock started to get annoyed from all this conversation , was there a secret grandson he had or something how many times will he have to greet someone?

ENOUGH!Gohan , lets fight now I want to see if you have what it takes to be a saiyan - said Bardock

Allright -said Gohan

Bardock started to inspect Gohan and saw he was normal and didnt seem that much powerful

Bardock fastly transformed to SSJ 2 to see if his grandson would be able to do it

SSJ2 ? that was a good transformation I managed to get it when I was a teenager but now I am even more powerful than dad in SSJ 3 - said Gohan with a smirk

What!? - asked Bardock in admiration

As you heard, but I will not be too bad with you I will get into a similar power level so we can be at par-said Gohan

Bardock proceeded to use a full power wave but missed only to see Gohan nowhere

Right at your back -said Gohan

Gohan starte to kick Bardock in the back and punched him at the head

Bardock used a new technique he learned from some guy he met at the other world , he allways used this cat mask and couldnt stop talking about his grandson Goku

Kame...Hame...HAAAAAAAA! -said Bardock as he launched the technique

WOW , he learned the kamehameha now it may be as well a family tradition to use that technique -said Goku seeing his father using it

He he , you may be as strong as Kakarot but that doesnt mean I will not defeat you - said Bardock

I would like to see you try it - said Gohan with a smirk

Bardock tried to punch several times Gohan all being avoided

You are not bad , but I am better - said Gohan

GRYAAHHH! - said Bardock

Gohan finally saw that Bardock had a short temper and he used it to make him weak, proceeding to hit him in a special point were Bardock concentrated all of his ki making him transforming back into SSJ2

You see I am very cautious with my enemies and analize them enough to find their weak point -said Gohan

Lets get in the house shall we ? -said Gohan

Allright -said Bardock all wasted

I see that my family is one of the strongest - said Sharotto

Goten wanted to talk with Bardock about his life and proceeded to talk with him

Hey grandpa -said Goten

What do you want kiddo ? - asked Bardock

Can you now tell me about your life with Grandma ?

Allright , lets see -said Sharotto

We met in a mission to a neighbor planet to planet Vegeta, we were supossed to clean the planet from any population - said Bardock

Sharotto started to get angry at Bardock - We didnt met then you dont remember when you met your wife ?!-

We met when we were kids, your grandfather was a weirdo amongst kids he was allways alone and didnt had any friends the only friend he had was Tora and he didnt meet him until much later , I was the only one to give your grandfather a chance to talk but that didnt seemed important because he allready forgot - said Sharotto

I think you have mistaken me for someone who actually cares for that woman - said Bardock

Sharotto then grabbed Bardocks tail and made him get paralyzed

Why did you did that ?! - asked Bardock with anger

You deserved it -said Sharotto

I know the feeling - said Chi - Chi to her mother-in-law

Goku smiled and felt like he was in a perfect home

Videl went to talk with Nuki,Chi - Chi, and Sharotto about woman things and to talk

Gohan,Goten,Goku and Bardock went to train among the four at the forest

Kakarot , you have to teach me to turn into a SSJ3 ! - said Bardock to Goku

Umm, well it isnt that easy you see I trained for seven years into a training for gods with a gravity changed to x10 in wich a year is like training 80 years so I basically trained... ummm.. how much Gohan ? - said Goku

Well, lets see 80x7 is 560 and that for 10 is 5600 years in earth -said Gohan

And then I didnt even master it , the few couple of times I transformed I was drained quick because the transformation needs a huge amount of energy -said Goku

Then tell me who trained you to go see him and train to becom one -said Bardcok

King Kai trained me - said Goku

I see, I will look for him later

We have to go to bed , and get some rest ok ? -said Goku

Yeah I am drained -said Goten

I will go with Videl to our house see ya -said Gohan as he felw up

Kakarot -said Bardock

Yes, father -said Goku

I...I am proud of you son you defeated Frieza and managed to become the strongest one there is , you are the best one to be the perfect saiyan, son -said Bardock

Thanks father -said Goku

If your mother asks you tell her that I told you this he may eventually kill me or rip my tail off -said Bardock

Know the feeling, literally -said Goku

The three saiyans took off to the Son house to have a good rest so they can continue tomorrow


End file.
